Hetalia: Seas of Roses
by ilover145
Summary: Arthur Kirkland; pirate, gentleman and noble. A model of inspiration to many who aspire to serve their country on water territories. England, a gentleman with a sharp-tongue and foul-temper. When America invites the former Allies and Axis Powers on a 'vacation' to a new base of his with a surprising addition, England's mystery may be unfolded for all to see.
1. Prologue

**Title: Hetalia: Seas of Roses**

**Summary: Arhur Kirkland; pirate, gentleman and noble. A model of inspiration to many who aspire to serve their country on water territories. England, a gentleman with a sharp-tongue and foul-temper. When America invites the former Allies and Axis Powers on a 'vacation' to a new base of his with a surprising addition , England's mystery may be unfolded for all to see.**

**Prologue**

It was a very dark day in England. A large group of people assembled on the harbour to witness a tragic moment. Storm clouds hovered above them, threatening to fall, but they didn't care. No one did. Not when an event like this was about to happen.

In front of them were a large band of pirates with the First Mate holding a torch, ready to burn the ship in front of them.

Nearby, a hooded figure watched mournfully as the First Mate burned the ship until its remains sank to the sea floor. He shook the feeling called grief away and turned his back on the people.

_It's for the best._ He thought. _If I stayed any longer, they would've started wondering why I still look the same._

So he walked away, never looking back.

**Umm…reviews, please? This is my first time writing on a website, so criticisms are welcomed with open arms. **


	2. America's Invitation and Looming Shadows

**Me: Hello, ilover145 here! It's already chapter one and** **I can't help but feel nervous.**

**Arthur: *snorts* It's probably because she was reading r18+ doujins again. Aren't you a bit too young for that, by the way?**

**Me: *glares at him* You better shut up before I rewrite the summary and plot and make you the only male nation with all the females swooning all over you.**

**Arthur: *glares back defiantly* You wouldn't.**

**Me: *smirks* Oh yes, I **_**would**_**. Now do the disclaimer before I seriously do it!**

**Arthur: Alright, alright. *sighs and turns to crowd* ilover145 does not own Hetalia because if she did, she'd be acting upon her previous statement.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**(Special thanks to mangoshake24, chukaliteluvver and Chayton *sorry if I misspelled them*)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- America's Invitation and A Looming Shadow**

It was the World Meeting again and the conference room (AKA, WWIII room) was the same as always.

America spouting his hero nonsense, France flirting with England with said British threatening France to stay the bloody hell away from him, Canada being ignored, Russia scaring the shit out of Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia, China conversing with Japan, Germany shouting at the room to quiet down and Italy whining for pasta with Romano telling 'the potato bastard to get away from his fratello' with Spain right behind him.

Suddenly, America went up to the podium and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up dudes. The hero has to say something!" He announced.

"What is it this time, America?" England asked in an irritated tone.

America ignored the question. "I just had a new base along the Pacific and so, I was wondering if you guys wanna join me. And I won't take no for an answer!" He said.

"No." England said.

"But Iggy, the G-8 meeting is gonna be held there and besides," America grinned. _Time to use my secret weapon! _"It's a one-month vacation with a museum added in."

"Stop mangling the Queen's language, you git and why the bloody hell is there a _museum_ added into a military base." England retorted.

"I also have to wonder, _Amerique_. Why _did_ you add a museum in a military base, where secret information is passed around." France mused.

America grinned. "That's why I want you guys to join me! There's actually a hidden part in history that was revealed a few days ago!"

"What?" The older nations cried.

"Impossible, aru!" China exlcaimed. "If it's history, then we would've known, aru."

Japan nodded. "I agree with China-san, America-san."

"Well, it can't be helped since _Amerique_ is the one hosting the next G-8 meeting." France said in a resigned tone and noticed something odd.

"_Anglettere?" _

England's eyes were covered by his bangs, making his face unreadable; his body was stiff and his shoulders were tense.

America, thankfully, didn't notice the change and continued his rants that shifted to his hero speeches.

Spain noticed the change and exchanged glances with France, both knowing why the former British Empire acted like that.

Because even though people knew that England was a former pirate, they didn't know what he did and what he brought about.

* * *

In a place, a person walked towards a large painting and looked at it with determination.

It was time. For years, his family and other families have been waiting for the right moment to bring about the one thing that had been their mission the day they were born.

He grinned and walked away from the painting. There was a lot to do.

_And the first on his list was the new American base._

* * *

**Um...Was it good? Please review and I'll welcome them all. Criticisms are greatly appreciated. **_  
_

**mangoshake24: Thank you so much for the kind words and I hope this story lives up to your expectations.**

**chukaliteluvver: Sorry for making it so short, but that's my writing style. It's my first time writing a fic with an adventure genre anyway. I usually write romance.**

**Chayton: Thanks and I hope I keep doing that to you in a good way.**

**The meaning of the title will be explained in a few/several chapters, if I get enough reviews. I also have a poll in my profile, so please check it out.  
**


	3. Wardrobe Problems and Darkness

**Me: Uh… Should I be worried about the fact that I just started on a new fanfic right after posting this story's first chapter?**

**Arthur: Actually, I don't know.**

**Me: *smiles* In any case, we should commence with the story. Arthur, honours please.**

**Arthur: **_**Why me?**_** *sighs and turns to crowd* ilover145 does not own Hetalia- Axis Powers. If she did, she would make the anime longer and make all the nations, except me, girls that swoon and fawn over me. *shudders***

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wardrobe Problems and Darkness **

Not for the first time in his entire, long life had England let out a stream of curses in every language that he knew, looking at his wardrobe that held so many of his modern clothes.

America, the bloody, sodding, git, had announced to everyone attending the G-8 meeting that China was also invited to come to visit his new base and also announced the dress code was strictly –dare he admit it- casual. Which leads to his current problem.

All of his clothes consisted of formal ones and the only casual ones he had were sweatshirts and vests and America had strictly said,

"_No sweatshirts or vests! Shirts would do!"_

_America you bloody git!_ England softly growled and closed the wardrobe's doors. He paced around the room for God-knows-how many minutes until he found an idea. England grimaced at the thought of wearing something other than formal and sighed. He looked at the wardrobe again and immediately searched for those articles of clothing.

* * *

Selena Archdeacon paced around the room, ignoring her brother's irritated face.

"Selena," Michael Archdeacon sighed. "Please, do be patient."

The 19-year-old stopped pacing and growled at her brother softly.

"How the bloody hell can I be patient when the moment our ancestors have yearned for is drawing closer?" She said.

Selena had light yellow hair with brown eyes mixed with American features. She was, by far, the most loyal to the traditions of the Archdeacon family and its lifelong goal.

_And a loyal British woman by lineage._ Michael thought. Unlike his sister, Michael had their Spanish-British father's hair, their American mother's eyes and their father's features. He was very disciplined and stuck to his manners unlike Selena, who was brash and rude.

A deep chuckle interrupted his train of thought and the siblings immediately stood in attention.

"I see you two arrived early." The voice said.

Michael nodded. "This is the day that our ancestors have waited for centuries, it is our duty as heads of the Archdeacon family to attend this day's meeting, Eduard."

Eduard Lion smiled at them. He had yellow hair with brown eyes that mixed with his British features. He was the leader of them all and like the ones before him, he would be leading them until the Promised Day has been fulfilled.

"Very well." He said, turning serious. "Again I ask. What is our goal and what is your purpose?"

"_To fulfil the dreams of our ancestors." _They replied. It was customary for them to know this for this was their password to the hideout as well as to remind them of why they were born into the world.

"And who are we?"

"_We are the chosen children of the crew of the Great Lord of the Sea. We are the descendants of the crew who have helped the Great Lord defeat the Spanish armada. We are…"_

"_**The Order of Roses."**_

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun.~ Finally done! How do you all like the chapter? And don't worry about what England's gonna wear, he'll be just fine.**

**Again, I have a poll in my profile, so please feel free to vote.**

**Chayton: Thanks for the good luck and I'm glad that I made your day.**

**Mangoshake24: Haha. Don't worry. The update is already here.**

**Guest: Thanks for supporting my idea. I hope you may be able to enjoy this adventure.**

**XxXMika-ChanXxX: Sorry. I hope you may be able to like this chapter.**

**I also thank DarkLunar1312, XxXMika-ChanXxX and isa-kagamine for placing my story in your respective favorites list.**

**Please review!**


	4. Dreams

**Me: Chapter 3, OUT!**

**Arthur: Is this the part when-**

**Me: Arthur! No spoilers! Anyways, poll results are currently 3. And yes, Sylvia-san. England will be the only male nation with all the females (gender bent or no) will fawn over him. I may also add Philippines, but forgive me if she becomes OOC and her relationship with England will only be platonic. It's just how I operate. Arthur, disclaimers please.**

**Arthur: ilover145 does not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

**Both: Please continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams  
**

_Flames licked the slowly sinking ships of the Spanish armada. England smirked and strode towards the only ship that was still standing. His crew could handle themselves for a few hours or so._

_Spain looked at him with evident fury in his green eyes. France arrived moments ago to act as witness to this battle that will never be revealed._

"_The person who wins will claim the other's treasures and become…" The words became lost in England's ears for some reason, but he didn't mind it right now. He needed to concentrate on his opponent whose hand was gripping his weapon tightly._

_England reached for his sword and readied for battle. This may happen in secret, but they knew that it was going to be a long battle._

_The frog finally finished his speech and raised his own sword before slashing downwards._

"_**Begin!**__"_

* * *

England sat up, cold sweat clinging to his body, his nightclothes sticking as well.

_It's that dream again._ But he knew that it wasn't a memory. It was something that he had buried along with his old pirate gear. Something that had happened in secret; so secret that not even their bosses knew. Only them.

England turned to his digital clock. 8:16 am. America's plane was going to arrive at 10. He cursed and immediately ran to the bathroom.

America had told them that he would go to their airports so that they would have time to prepare. If England remembered correctly, China, Russia, Germany and Italy were the ones who stayed in America for obvious reasons (but they left for a while to get what they needed) while he,the Frog and Japan went to their respective houses in order to pack what they need. Especially England, since he had to search for some casual wear. Japan said something about needing to pack some of his anime figurines.

_The last thing I need is for the Frog to rub in my face that I'm late!_

And even though he thought of that, he tried to ignore the foreboding feeling settling in his stomach.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but please bear with me.**

**Mangoshake24: You only realized a part of it. And thanks for the compliment. It's the first time I've received a compliment like that.**

**XxXMika-ChanXxX: I'll try my best to make this story beautiful.  
**

**Chayton: Haha. Have a good day to you as well. I liked your comment about the cult part.**

**Again people, there's a poll in my profile so please feel free to vote. I will try to update again as soon as possible. Poll ends on July 12, so vote fast!  
**

**Please review! All criticisms and suggestions are welcome with open arms. **

**Poll results:**

**Yes- 3**

**No- 0**

**I don't know- 0**


	5. Preview

**Me: Hey, I'm only posting the preview of my new APH fanfic thanks to all the votes in the poll.**

**Arthur: *sulks in the corner* Why? Why did they vote yes?**

**Me: *ignores Arthur* Anyways, may you all enjoy the preview!**

* * *

**Preview**

The World Meeting was in its full course, but sadly, the occupants were not paying attention.

As usual, all 195 female countries talked, gossiped and chattered; not minding the fact that they had strayed from the purpose of the meeting. Even Germany herself had strayed from the topic of the meeting.

But today may have started like the usual meeting, the rest would forever change.

A man, 19 by mere appearance, stood in front of the door where his life would forever stay upside-down.

He sighed. Why was he here again? Oh right, because his government had decided that it was the perfect moment for him to mingle with other countries again. Something he hadn't done since America declared her independence.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, not knowing of what this action would do to the entire world. Literally.

* * *

**And, done! Whew! That was pretty easy to write. By the way, I'm taking a break from writing Seas of Roses for a while since I'm a graduating student and a new idea just popped into my head. **

**Anyways, may you all wait patiently for a possible fight scene for Seas of Roses' next chapter and a fanfic/trailer for Seas of Roses (if I may be able to write it).**

**I also give thanks to everyone who voted in order for this story to be possible.**

**Help is also greatly appreciated and please review!**


	6. Make-Up Chapter

**Me: Uwa, I'm sorry for not updating! It's just that I've been so busy with balancing cram school, homework and studying for an exam to enter a prestigious high school in my country.**

**Arthur: You better make it up to them, ilover.**

**Me: *nods* I hope I made this longer! Arthur, disclaimer please!**

**Arthur: ilover145 does not own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

**The Make-Up Chapter**

America impatiently paced around the airway with Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, China and France.

England was late. Late! Usually, the Brit would wait for them in the airport with an irritated face and a sarcastic remark. But this time, he was late.

"Ve~, I wonder what happened." Italy asked curiously.

France hummed. "I suppose he's having a hard time getting his casual clothes, since he always wears either something formal or something that involved sweaters."

"That might be the case, aru." China nodded as he continued playing with his panda.

A pant interrupted them and made them look at the person. What they saw was surprising.

England wore a light green, checkered polo shirt with a white shirt underneath, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

In all, England looked like a human teenager.

The nations were shocked. They expected England to wear something so…casual and trendy. At all.

All hell broke loose.

France grabbed England by the shoulders and started shaking him violently. "_Anglettere_, what in the world happened to you?"

"Dude, who are you and what've you done to Iggy?" America demanded.

"Did he drink any alcohol?" Germany suggested.

France sneaked up on the British nation and smelled him. "No." He shook his head.

Japan, Russia, Germany, China and Italy stayed out of the fray, knowing exactly what was going to happen while Italy stayed out because of Germany's advice to stay away.

A vein popped on England's forehead. "_What the bloody hell are you gits talking about?!_"

Moments later, bumps were seen on America's and France's heads with a satisfied England.

"But Iggy," America whined. "You're wearing _casual_."

England raised an eyebrow. "And so?"

"What he means is that we never saw you wear any kind of casual clothing except formal and your sweaters, _Anglettere_." France answered.

The former pirate huffed. "So what if I don't wear anything that is related to modern fashion? I like my clothes just the way they are."

Germany cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Weren't we supposed to have left a few minutes ago?"

A few of them (England, America, Japan and China) looked at their watches.

11:36 am.

Some of them cried out in surprise and hurried to the plane while Germany dragged Italy with him and England dragged both America and France back to the plane.

They didn't notice a pair of brown eyes watching them as the plane took off.

* * *

Eduard grinned as Cecilia Thompson entered the meeting room.

Cecilia was, by far, the oldest among them all. At age 27, she still had the features of a woman in her early 20s. Yellow hair and brown eyes as well as a pale skin that looked like porcelain from afar. However, beautiful as she may be, she was loyal to their cause and was merciless to her enemies; gaining the tile 'Ice Queen' at a mere age of 14.

"How is the plan, Cecilia?" He asked.

Cecilia smiled. "All as planned, Eduard. The plane just took off several minutes ago."

Eduard grinned and looked at the table in front of him. Chess pieces bathed in the traditional black and white colours were in the common formation of the game. The only thing different was that the pieces were carved into human-like structures; the white being obscured by the shadows and the black pieces showed him as knight, Cecilia as queen, Selena as rook and Michael as bishop.

"Perfect."

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating! I really am! It's just that I was busy looking for a suitable scene for this chapter and I was so caught up in my family reunion earlier this afternoon that I forgot to finish this chapter. Again, I am so sorry!  
**


End file.
